


So Lucky, My Love

by nuttyhermit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttyhermit/pseuds/nuttyhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun loves dance. But his favourite was definitely seeing Kim Jongdae’s awkward moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lucky, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

Oh Sehun has been a dancer for almost all his life. He started to dance when he met Jongin in middle school. Jongin, his childhood friend and best friend (forever!), used to take ballet but ever since he found other styles of dancing, he enrolled both himself and Sehun in a dance school, picking up popping, hip hop, reggae and even street jazz. Basically anything they though get their hands (legs and bodies) on. They continued dancing all throughout their school years, joining dance clubs, going for dance offs and even having a crew in college that consist of two Chinese, Luhan and Yixing, and another Korean, Minseok. Together they were quite a formidable (and very sexy) crew. They pulled off all sorts of dances and tried everything they could, but little did Sehun know that his favourite dance was this awkward dance of Kim Jongdae.

Sehun met Jongdae through Yixing. Jongdae was Yixing’s roommate and claimed to be their crew’s #1 fanboy. Of course, that is only possible because he had the upper hand of being Yixing’s roommate. Despite that, Sehun had never met Jongdae until many months later in his second year of university. Yixing claimed that the #1 fanboy was a busy student, double major in Business and Music, a minor in Chinese language, and very busy doing volunteer work, hence never had time to properly introduce him. But Jongdae always appeared in every of their performances. However right after it ended, Jongdae always had to run off.

The fateful meeting was held in a club near the university. Yixing and Luhan just finished a major exam in one of their Chinese modules and invited the crew over to join their little group for some post-exam celebration. Minseok of course went, as he was kind of attached to the hip to Luhan. Jongin had to drag a semi-reluctant Sehun, who claimed to be extremely drained after all the papers and project deadlines. But the moment Sehun laid his eyes on the cupid bow-lipped Jongdae, his HP just automatically hit hundred percent.

“You guys get to finally meet our elusive #1 fanboy!” Yixing chirped as he pushed his roommate towards his two juniors. “Meet Kim Jongdae. Zhongda, meet Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun.”

“You didn’t have to intro them to me! I already knew that Xing-ge!” Jongdae laughed, stretching his kitty lips into a kitty grin. All Sehun wanted to do was to pat Jongdae’s fluffy hair and smuggle him into his jacket, take him away and protect him from the world. But then, Jongin just had to laugh, smacking Sehun’s back as he usually does, breaking Sehun’s temporary trance-like state. Sehun tsk-ed at his best mate, and shyly gave Jongdae a smile.

“Ah I see Kyungsoo! I’m gonna greet him! See you later Hyung!” Jongin said as he pat Jongdae’s arm and walked past them grinning.

“Woah….hyung..? That’s fast.” Jongdae chuckled softly to himself. He didn’t really mind really. He always thought that being formal and all was simply a wall to getting to know a person. But he didn’t really think the wall would have been broken that fast. After all, he was still their #1 fanboy.

“Sorry about Kimkaaaaa, Jongdae-ssi. He’s rude that way,” Sehun apologized to Jongdae, messing the back of his hair sheepishly. “…Though you don’t mind me calling you Hyung do you?”

“Of course not!” Jongdae replied with all smiles. “If that’s the case, you don’t mind calling you Sehunnie right?”

Sehun felt his face turning red at the endearment and nodded his head. Although he thought there was a slight blush across Jongdae’s face. But then again, under the club’s lighting and alcohol, Sehun could be wrong.

“So how come you managed to stay for this party Hyung?” Sehun asked as he grabbed a drink from the bar. “Usually you are really busy from what I heard from Yixing-hyung.”

“Oh you know even busy me have to wind down sometime. Anyway, Xing-ge has been bugging to introduce myself to you guys.” Jongdae swayed from side to side, as if trying to dance but Sehun couldn’t consider that dancing. It was cute, but awkward and Sehun tried to bite back his laughter.

“Anyway,” Jongdae continued, “I know the youngest is pretty cute.” Jongdae, still swaying, bit the edge of lip and looked away as he said that. This time Sehun was certain that Jongdae’s face turned red, including the tip of his ears. Sehun couldn’t help but smirk at him, knowing that the attraction was mutual.

“So what so cute about him?” Sehun teased as he sipped on his drink and raised a brow at Jongdae. Jongdae laughed at Sehun’s expression and made a little whine at Sehun’s teasing.

“Don’t tease your elder Sehunnie!” Jongdae pouted. And he did stop by putting his own lips on Jongdae’s pouting ones. Jongdae stunned at Sehun’s sudden peck but quickly Jongdae beamed at him with the biggest smile on his face, as he jiggled a little happy dance at Sehun. And at that moment, Sehun knew this was the one.

—

Fast forward several years later, Jongdae and Sehun both graduated and found jobs that they kind of wanted. Jongdae was employed in a giant Chinese firm and still found time to sing in a bar on Friday nights with Yixing on guitars as a side-line-cum-hobby. Sehun became a professional choreographer/teacher in dance school and still did performances with the same crew. Both of them moved in together and had already celebrated five anniversaries, two in their current rented apartment. They had their ups and downs but they know they would be alright.

Sehun’s favourite day of the week would be Saturday where they would sleep in together under their pristine white sheets. But today Sehun wakes up to an half empty bed. He panics a little, wondering if Jongdae regretted the decision he made last night, but Sehun calms down again when he finally set his eyes on his favourite person. Jongdae stands by the window in Sehun’s white shirt that was discarded somewhat in the middle of the night. He stares outside as if in deep thought but Sehun knows that Jongdae was okay as there was a blissful smile on his face. Sehun takes a few minutes to enjoy the angelic view of Jongdae basking in the sunlight before sitting up on the bed.

“Hyung,” he calls out, voice raspy either caused from last night or he simply because his throat was dry. Jongdae turns away from the window to take a look at Sehun, the blissful look still on his face.

“You’re awake Sehunnie.” he pulled the curtains opened, “Look it’s snowing!”

“Aw, that’s pretty,” Sehun gave him a half-hearted reply. “Come back to bed Hyung. It’s cold without you. ”

“That’s because you are not wearing anything, Sehunnie.” Jongdae smirked. “Come and watch the snow with meeeee,” he whined. Sehun, pouted his time and crossed his arms, “That’s because you are wearing my shirt.”

Jongdae laughs and Sehun still thinks they sound like peals of bells. Jongdae does a little jiggle which was Jongdae’s trademark weird dance to insist on what he wants or simply trying to seduce Sehun to do what he wants. Jongdae thinks he oozes with sex appeal when he does it, but Sehun thinks it was just way too adorable and can never disagree to Jongdae when he does it. Sehun groans as a protest as he slipped out of bed, putting on his slacks.

Jongdae gave him a teasing look as he pretend put pull Sehun with an imaginary rope towards him. Sehun laughed as he played the role of being pulled towards Jongdae unwillingly (or rather willing). Jongdae giggled at Sehun’s antics as he successfully pulled the younger boy into his embrace. Sehun wraps his own arms around Jongdae as they both looked at the streets turning white from the falling snow.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Jongdae whispers in Sehun’s chest.

“Not as pretty as you,” Sehun replied as he looked away from the chilly windows. Jongdae chuckled, snuggling into Sehun’s chest, ears tipped red, “you are so cheesy Sehunnie!”

“But you love it.”

“I don’t. But I know I do love you.” Jongdae smiled as he interlaces their right hands to see the pair of gold engagement rings gleaming in the sunlight. And that moment, Jongdae knew this was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by this fancam (https://twitter.com/justchen_0921/status/701040191545417729) and also imagine when Chen whines it will be something like this (https://www.instagram.com/p/BAZlqRlm4xn/).


End file.
